


Finding the Right Fit

by UnmaskedTomatoes



Series: Three's a Crowd [3]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, oh yeah boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmaskedTomatoes/pseuds/UnmaskedTomatoes
Summary: Quite frankly, Marth is bored of the Smash scene. The only things keeping his life interesting are his lovers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> remember my smash fics  
> i love them. i love marth  
> i need to write more cause i realized like, i gotta put in a CONCLUSION ALSO CORRIN  
> corrin hasn't been introduced but i doubt i'll stick em anywhere
> 
> also. i noticed while rereading them that ike is a fucking asshole. what the hell ike??? so i'm gonna make him sweeter in this one because he's a sweet baby. soft, sweet child.  
> like a doughnut.
> 
> oh if you haven't read my previous smash stuff i recommend it because it might give some context for this one buttt you don't gotta

Marth spent most of his day spectating.

Community-planned matches slowly dwindled, and it was left up to the fighters to arrange their own matches. Not a problem- it was just sort of a downer that the Smash scene had lost a little popularity. The only thing that matters is that people have fun.

So Marth spent a majority of his day spectating. He wasn't paying too much attention- it's stuff he's seen before. Villager plants a tree and kills Bowser repeatedly, Falco taunts Little Mac because he keeps falling off the stage, stuff you see every day.

Where did the appeal go?

After the final addition (thank god) of Corrin, Corryn, and Bayonetta, Smash hit its climax. Marth fears that there will be another six year lull like Brawl's where no one is allowed to leave the mansion until everything is renewed.

Even so, there are enough people to keep him busy for six years.

Like Roy. And Ike.

After Roy's arrival and that weird incident where he was fucked by two people at once that one time, things settled down a bit. Of course, Ike and Roy still seemed territorial of Marth, but Marth was able to keep the peace. Actually, Ike seemed to have a bit of a change of heart. While he's still rough and blunt, he isn't violent. He doesn't throw Marth around like he used to- one time he even said "please". Roy overheard this and conveniently had a party popper to use for this occasion. He was promptly punched.

Even if he didn't have Roy or Ike, there were plenty more characters he shared a room with. It's entertaining, though it hurts his head, when Robin, Robyn, Corrin, and Corryn get together to figure out if some otherworldly power is controlling their lives and why the heck are they pairs of identical twins with same sounding names and are basically totally the same? It makes Marth laugh cause he has no idea what the hell is happening.

Lucina is nervous around him, but when they can actually hold a simple conversation it isn't a terrible experience. She's polite, though quite dense, and Marth would make so much fun of her if he could speak English better.

Aside from his roommates, a previous addition to the Smash family is bilingual. A mysterous swordfighter with gravity defying hair, Cloud. Marth likes Cloud quite a bit- though he's quite sassy and doesn't talk very much, he has an intense backstory and is overall an interesting character. So interesting to Marth, in fact, that Cloud has received a blowjob or two on a few occasions from a certain blue-haired prince. No one has to know about it though.

Yeah, Marth is set for another six years of Smash Brothers silence.

Roy is waving a hand in front of Marth's face, he now realizes. He's sitting in an empty spectating room, thinking about his friends. Roy is visibly concerned, and touches his arm.

"I'm okay," Marth tells him, and stands. They look at each other, and to be honest it's very awkward. Marth leaves the room and Roy follows behind him.

"Anything good?" Roy asks, speedwalking to keep up with the prince. Marth just shrugs, and can sense Roy's shoulders droop. Everyone can feel the lull- even the optimistic Roy.

Marth makes a beeline to the Fire Emblem room. Inside he sees Lucina and Shulk sitting on the floor working on a project. Shulk is lost in thought, but Lucina looks up and smiles, blushing, in greeting. Looking over her shoulder, Marth can't make sense of the blueprints. It certainly is a contraption of some sort.

Roy walks past him and collapses on Marth's bed.

"If it wasn't so sucky outside maybe there would be something to do."

"We can still find activities inside," Lucina responds. Shulk doesn't seem like he's heard anyone talking. Marth nods.

Marth is used to fighting. He's used to fighting and war and being active- he doesn't know much else. Of course he could read, of course he could train himself- it shouldn't be the only thing to do.

Roy pats an open space on the bed next to him and Marth wanders to that area. The only exciting thing to happen in his life anymore is Ike grabbing him by the hips and forcing him into a wall.

"OH!"

Everyone in the room jumps at Shulk's loud exclamation. He scurries to grab chalk and draws a long curve on the blueprints he and Lucina were looking at. Lucina is visibly confused.

"If we switch the position of the lever here-" he draws and writes some more scribbles.

"Then it will give access to the opening here. We can scrap this part here." Shulk crosses a part of it out, then looks up at Lucina, seeking approval.

"I thought that part was important?" She asks, fidgeting with the edge of her tunic.

"Not that part. The other one."

"The one that looks exactly like it."

"Yes."

There's silence, and Marth sees Roy smiling. Marth has no clue what just went down.

The door opens and Ike enters the room. Like Marth and Roy, he looks confused as to what's going on in the middle of the floor. As soon as he sets his eyes on the diagram and messy handwriting, he shrugs and lays across both Marth and Roy. This effectively annoys Roy.

"You literally have your own bed, you lampshade."

"Woah woah no need to bring out the slurs, my friend," Ike retorts, making himself more comfortable.

"Marth and I were here first and this bed can only fit one person."

There's silence, and Shulk is about to say something along the lines of "Actually...." until Ike gives Roy a look. That certain look.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Ah, Lucina, let's go build this thing outside." Shulk stands, hurriedly rolling up the blueprint and collecting his tools. Lucina also stands, but is confused.

"I thought it sucked outside?"

"Y-yeah, but- it's easier to work outside. You can borrow my sweater, let's just go."

Shulk gives Ike a nervous look and rushes out, Lucina following.

When the door closes behind them, no one moves. Ike is still giving Roy "the look", and Marth feels something coming.

Ike lifts Roy, singlehandedly moving him so that he could lie down in Roy's spot. Roy can't do much about it except glare, and Ike roughly pulls Marth to lie on top of him.

"You wanna say we can't all fit on this bed again?"

"You're a fucking peanut. I know what you're trying to do."

"Again with the slurs!" Ike covers Marth's ears, not that he's sure of what's going on anyway. "I don't know what you're talking about anyway, you craisin."

"You've done this before. I _know_ what you're doing."

Ike can't help but smile. "What, do you object?"

"I mean..." Roy's eyes drift to Marth, who is still pretty unaware of what's happening. "I guess not. Nothing else to do, huh..."

Ike gently pushes Marth up, and Roy takes him in his arms, whispers something in his ear. Marth flushes, but nods anyway.

Ike didn't wait for the confirmation before he tried undressing Marth, fiddling with the buckles on his belts. Roy kisses Marth's neck and jaw as Ike undresses him, and already Marth's breathing becomes faster.

Ike finally figures out Marth's belts and tears open his tunic. Marth shivers a bit, and allows Roy to take the clothing off of his shoulders.

Ike pauses for a moment to pull his pants down far enough, then removes Marth's pants completely.

Roy loses his grip on Marth to Ike pulling the prince down to kiss his face, so Roy pouts and assists in pulling his pants all the way off. He then takes off his own tunic and pulls his pants down. Roy's palms touch Marth's smooth, porcelain skin gently, pressing his pelvis against the exposed skin before him.

Ike guides Marth's hand to his erection, and Marth obediently pumps his hard length as he's being kissed and humped. Marth is trembling, the desperation in his stomach pooling hotter and hotter until Ike pushes him away and orders him to turn around.

Marth does so and is met with Roy's almost sad-looking face as Ike does something with his ass. Whatever that something is, it feels pretty good.

Roy takes his turn to softly kiss Marth, his calloused hands tracing patterns on his skin. On his own, Marth takes a hold of Roy's erection and pumps it the way he knows drives Roy crazy.

"Hey," Ike speaks up, and Roy looks at him past Marth's face.

"Would you rather fuck him or get sucked off?"

Roy notes that Ike actually gave him a choice this time.

"How about we switch off? I don't care who does what first."

Ike nods and orders Marth to turn around for him again, but pushes him down to his hard, pulsing cock.

"He's ready for you."

Roy nods, again noting Ike's consideration, and gently kisses Marth's tailbone before slowly pressing his length into Marth's heat. Marth pops off of Ike's overwhelming dick to moan at the feeling of being penetrated, his hands balling up into fists.

Ike pushes Marth's head back to his cock, Roy adjusting and allowing Marth to adjust to being fucked. Marth continues to tremble, crying around Ike's cock in his mouth.

"Don't hold back," Ike tells Roy, his voice breathy. Roy nods, and despite this, he starts out slow. Marth appreciates the pacing, and fits all of Ike that he can in his mouth.

Roy groans as he picks up the pace, as he was told, his gentleness becoming rough. The sounds of skin against skin, wet slurping, moaning, and heavy breathing mix together and suffocate the atmosphere. Ike's grip is strong in Marth's hair, guiding him down on his cock _just_ right, and Roy is slowly letting himself succumb to the desire of fucking Marth as hard as he can muster. Marth appreciates it all, his body flooding with warmth, his dick swelling with pleasure.

Ike swears, pulling Marth back off of his cock to take a look at his fucked face, drool and tears smeared on his perfect skin and gluing his hair to his cheeks. His face contorts to show his pleasure to Roy pounding into him harder than expected of him, eyes and brows scrunched, biting his pink little lips. Noises tear out of him, and Ike is very thoroughly aroused. He allows Marth to return to sucking him off.

"A-ah, we should.. switch soon," Roy gasps, realizing that he's getting too lost. Any harder and he'll-

Ike sits up, and its difficult for Roy to stop and pull out. Marth whimpers and collapses into the spot Ike once was, and Ike and Roy switch places.

Roy gently helps Marth up, guiding his flushed, fucked face to his hard cock. Marth isn't appealed by the fact that that was in his ass, but he punches the idea in the face and sucks Roy off anyway. He loves Roy enough to do that.

Ike isn't careful. He rams himself into Marth hard and fast, as usual, and Marth ends up choking on Roy. Ike thrusts hard and fast immediately, and the sensation of a bigger, harder cock makes Marth hotter.

Marth keeps moaning and choking on Roy, losing his breath just from being fucked by Ike alone. Roy is almost at his limit, his groans becoming breathy and his thrusts becoming sloppy. Marth isn't sure where he's at- he feels numb in his lower half, the only real feeling he has is in his groin where the lust is growing, about to explode.

Ike smack's Marth's ass, hard, and in turn he cries out around Roy. The vibration of his moan hit something in Roy, his hot semen suddenly spurting into the back of Marth's throat, effectively choking him again.

Marth coughs around Roy's cock, among the cum and saliva, and allows him to ride out his orgasm before throwing up.

Nobody notices. Ike is fucking Marth so hard that the bed is coming off its feet, and Marth is so numb from the insane pleasure that he doesn't notice at first that he comes a hot load, effectively wetting his thighs.

Ike gasps, letting out a final groan as he pulls out and comes on Marth's back. It's hot and sticky, and Marth can feel its weight. Everything dies down.

Roy rests his body where he is, allowing Marth to collapse on him. Ike breathes heavily for a while before stumbling over to grab his clothes, looking at the mess they made.

"Ah gross."

He shrugs and disappears into the bathroom, to let Roy deal with it.

They're both hot and sticky, and it's physically draining for Roy to move to clean Marth up. Yeah they really made a mess, and he hopes that Marth is still breathing.

In the end, they clean themselves up and replace the sheets. Still hot, they lie a bit of a distance from each other on the bed. Ike comes back later, successfully avoiding the cleanup work.

"Sorry, did you say that only one person can fit on the bed at a time?"

Roy, although weak, opens his eyes to glare at Ike. "Fucking pool noodle."

"You know I love you."

"Ano..." Marth mumbles, cutting Ike off, having sat up to look outside. Ike follows, as does Roy a moment later.

Marth just hopes his eyes are blurry, but it certainly seems like Shulk discarded his blueprints and decided to fuck Lucina in the grass outside.

**Author's Note:**

> this might be the end. not for my smash fics cause you fuckin know im writing more marth, boyyyyy  
> just idk if this "storyline" is gonna continue. i might do lil drabbles of just smut, for example marth giving cloud a bj or shulk & lucina gettin dirty like i mentioned, but probably nothing toooo big. yeah i had fun with this thank you everyonr for reading i love you have a good time


End file.
